Rena
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: A small drabble about Rena and her hallucinating and self injury before leaving back to Hinamizawa. Rated T but still be careful for triggering content and blood.


'**You deserve this.**' echoes rang out through the room. Rena let out a cry, and shook her head. "I... I don't want to do it again... Please don't make me..." the young red head said softly, tears streaking her pale face. She was shaking all over, her eyes wide with fear, as if someone was near killing her.

'**You do deserve it. You upset one of your friends today. She just recovered from Anorexia, then you come along and mention that she looks like she has gained weight, you heartless bitch.**' the voice rang throughout the room, it's source unidentifiable.

Rena shook her head, "I said that because she has been in treatment and is supposed to look like she's gaining weight... I didn't mean to hurt her..." Rena looked in her open hands, watching as metal glistened in her palm. She gripped the sharp blade and shook her head, "I don't want to cut again..."

The voice cackles, '**Very funny, you think you can live without it. That is great.**' the voice shifted, to sound closer to the helpless teen, '**Do it. You can't do anything right, but hurt yourself. For now. Eventually you will mess that up too, but for now...**' the voice trailed off, it's whereabouts once more unknown. '**You know that your friend is at home now, purging out everything she ate today, because of what you have said.**'

Rena shook all over, and said, "You're lying... She wouldn't do that..." she gripped the blade tighter, blood beginning to trickle from her palm. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that that voice had been right about everything so far.

'**So just do it. You know that you want it. The sharp stinging of the blade running across your sensitive skin, blood leaving a warm river to run down your arm, the numb lightheadedness, the high it leaves afterwards.**' the voice said, making the razor seem a lot more pleasurable than it was.

Rena nodded a little, "You are right... I shouldn't deny you..." she said, opening her hand, and taking the blade, holding it between her thumb and index finger. She watched it glisten in the light for a moment, before putting the cold metal to her skin. She ran it carefully, but with enough pressure to slice skin, across her arm. She let out a sigh, as blood began to swell out of the cut, and roll down her arm.

She bit down on her lip, and repeated the process. She watched the blood pool underneath her wrist, onto her hardwood flooring. She watched as it dripped from her pale skin, into the small puddle of crimson.

She put the blade onto the floor and began to put pressure on the wounds, "Are you happy now?" Rena asked, as she scowled from the pain.

'**Are you happy now?**' the voice echoes back to her. It knew better than to answer her with an honest answer. '**I'm sure you feel much better now that you have accepted punishment.**' the voice said, sternly.

"I do not. I feel awful." Rena said. "I feel very nauseous." she said, as she began to bandage the wounds she created. She let out a painful sigh and began to put away her supplies. "Oyashiro-Sama... Why do you cause me to do such things?" she asked, as she slipped the box of supplies under her bed.

The voice cackles once more and said, '**I've not caused anything. I tell you to do things, it's your choice whether you listen or not.**' the cold air in the room shifted, '**And now I'd advise you to sleep. If you get no rest, you won't be awake enough to talk to me.**' the voice said.

Rena nodded and got off of the floor, throwing away the bloody tissues she had used to clean up her cuts and the blood from them. She got onto her bed, and got under the covers, and began to think to herself.

'_Why do I hear things that no one else does? I see things, like shadows, when no one else can see them.. I cut myself to relieve myself from this misery. Why did Oyashiro-Sama follow me here? Does he want me and dad to go back to Hinamizawa?_' she thought as she began to doze to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear reader,<strong>

**I'm sorry, right off the bat, for the really bad typing and crap. I've been in a bad mood, and whatnot. But I decided to be nice and fix the bad editting in this story that I had originally uploaded. This version is much better. So yeahh, you know the drill, RxR please.**

**Also, I do not think that cutting is good. I believe that cutting a horrible issue that everyone should get help for... I actually suffer from self injury and I wrote this to prevent myself from cutting. So, yeah. If you need someone to talk to, I'm online a lot, and linger on fanfiction a lot. So, just PM me, and I'll try to answer quickly.. **

**~Bri**


End file.
